Te odio por compromiso
by Shiu-san
Summary: Los Uchiha eran las presas de los Hyuuga, y los portadores de sharingan cazaban a los de ojos perlas, era un orden que no se podía poner en duda.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo y escribo sobre ellos sin ningún fin de lucro. Los antes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio.**

**Resumen: **Los Uchiha eran las presas de los Hyuuga, y los portadores de sharingan cazaban a los de ojos perlas, era un orden que no se podía poner en duda.

**Te odio por compromiso**

El filo de la katana se acercó lentamente a su cuello; ella podía asegurar que disfrutaba el mirarla en su agonía, y en el miedo que le causaba el entierro del objeto en su piel. Aquel solido plateado parecía tener vida, le mostraba una sensación de odio que jamás quiso sentir por ella misma.

Conocía las reglas del clan Hyuuga y el Uchiha; eran dos bandos odiados a muerte por situaciones que le eran desconocidas, e incluso para una gran parte de los que se dejaban guiar por aquel odio, les eran prohibidas de mencionar. La verdadera causa de aquel sentir entre los clanes había desaparecido en las mentes, y tan solo el instinto animal los guiaba a acabar con sus presas. Los Uchiha eran las presas de los Hyuuga, y los portadores de sharingan cazaban a los de ojos perlas, era un orden que no se podía poner en duda.

Y ella estaba ahí, ella era la representación del clan, "La hija de jefe" como le llamaban algunos. Siempre conviviendo entre los títulos de superioridad que le entregaban, por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la rama principal; aunque para su persona fueran inútiles e innecesarios. Toda la gloria que le brindaban otros, era falsa o inculcada por obligación, no podía confiar en quienes estaban a su alrededor, pues no sabía la realidad detrás de sus palabras; siempre se encontraba en alerta, sin poder descansar entre los suyos.

Conocía sus sentimientos, y cambiaría los buenos tratos por la paz de la aldea sin dudarlo; sin embargo, era inútil su participación en las reuniones del clan, su opinión no valía nada, aunque aquello fuera una contradicción. No importaba que deseara que las luchas terminaran, los que no podían pelear eran desechados, tal como le mostraron a su persona…Y ella había sido obligada a entrar al combate.

Peleó por motivos que desconocía, luchó pensando en sus amigos del clan, y mató por orden de su padre. ¿Qué le quedaba de todo su esfuerzo? Los otros ninjas eran fuertes, pero, ella también había mejorado; la sangre en sus venas le daba ventaja, aún así el pensamiento asesino no corría por sus venas. El encontrarse con otra persona y saber que lucharía hasta que alguno de los dos callera, no la reconfortaba como a otros, al contrario, creaba un gran dolor en su pecho: le provocaba sentir asco hacía ella misma.

Y tomó una decisión cuando lo miró por primera vez en aquel conflicto, él se encontraba peleando por su vida y la de sus camaradas; luchaba por proteger el orgullo del clan, mataba por el odio que sentía hacía ellos, hacía los dos clanes. Él sería el indicado para la tarea que ella misma rechazaba, no podía creer en nadie más.

Hyuuga Hinata conocía a Uchiha Sasuke, él también odiaba las disputas entre los clanes, las aborrecía por la razón de sentirse usado por los mayores. Era demasiado orgulloso para sentirse útil en tal situación; lo había oído una vez de sus labios "El verdadero odio no se crea en una lucha de clanes, el verdadero odio es aquel hacía una persona en especial" Sasuke no deseaba pelear, por motivos distintos a ella; sin embargo, al final, la lucha era un calvario para ambos.

Fue por eso que no se movió cuando lo encontró, en medio de un bosque, junto a dos cadáveres producto del filo de su espada. Cuando la miró, lo hizo de una manera despectiva y llena de enojo.

—No pienses que te dejaré viva si te quedas ahí —Su tono de voz fue un completo aviso, no había ninguna duda en sus palabras.

La mujer de cabellos azules decidió no moverse, incluso sus parpados se cerraron con lentitud. No pudo evitar toser con fuerza al sentir como aquel joven la estrellaba contra un árbol; la espalda de la mujer fue impactada, lo que provocó en ella una mueca de dolor, y aún así sus intenciones continuaban en pie.

—No me subestimes —pronunció el hombre de cabellos negros en el oído de la joven.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con aquella mirada de color negro, aquellos ojos que resguardaban obscuridad dentro de si, aquellos que parecían conocer el verdadero odio. Pero, ¿quién era ella para comprobar si era verdadera obscuridad la que nublaba su corazón? Tan solo se habían dirigido algunas palabras alguna vez, y en ocasiones jugaron cuando niños, pero, todo eso había quedado atrás hace mucho.

—No lo h-hago —respondió la mujer sin mostrarse irrespetuosa, al contrario, había cierta devoción en su voz—, solo…quería que S-Sasuke-kun fuera capaz de matarme —sonrió con debilidad, pues sus fuerzas habían mermado casi completamente.

Él pareció confuso por un momento, presentía algo en el ambiente, aún así la Hyuuga le parecía sincera, pero…El sonido de cuatro armas que escaparon de los arboles lo alertaron del ataque, sin pensarlo mucho los esquivó con aquella mujer en brazos, consciente de que era una perfecta rehén.

—¡Deja ir a Hinata-sama! —le gritó aquel ninja con el símbolo del clan enemigo, arrojándose a él, sin contar con las acciones de los otros dos.

El de ojos negros preparó su espada, para acertar un golpe; sin embargo, antes de que el hombre pudiera llegar al menor, el cuerpo de la Hyuuga se interpuso entre el camino. El ninja de ojos perla se detuvo ante tal acción por parte de su líder.

—Hinata-sama —comentó en voz baja, consciente de los deseos de paz que aquella chica había mostrado a los ninjas de su clan.

—Detente, por favor…detente —la joven calló de rodillas al suelo, y colocó las palmas de sus manos en su rostro para impedir el paso de las lagrimas, ante su enemigo y aliado, olvidando por un momento el honor que debía acompañarla siempre.

Sabía que si su padre la miraba de esa manera, probablemente le reprocharía con la mirada su falta de fuerza.

Escuchó un sonido a su lado y abrió sus parpados con lentitud, para luego soltar un grito desgarrador. La cabeza del hombre que trató de protegerla, rodaba por el piso, mientras el cuerpo caía al mismo destino. Antes de que pudiera alarmarse más, su cuello permanecía contra el tronco de un árbol sujeto por aquella mano, que había asesinado a su compañero de clan; y en la otra extremidad aquel objeto.

El filo de la katana se acercó lentamente a su cuello; ella podía asegurar que disfrutaba el mirarla en su agonía, y en el miedo que le causaba el entierro del objeto en su piel. Aquel solido plateado parecía tener vida, le mostraba una sensación de odio que jamás quiso sentir por ella misma; era como si, en esa espada se guardaran todos los rencores del clan y su dueño.

—Aprende algo Hyuuga —le comentó Sasuke con voz calmada y mirándola sin ningún sentimiento en especial—, nosotros estamos aquí para matar, la amabilidad es el peor enemigo de un ninja —la espada se enterró un poco en su piel, dejando ver un hilo de sangre recorrer el cuello femenino.

—Yo no quiero…pelear —aseguró ella con esfuerzo, por la mano que estrangulaba su cuello—, prefiero morir a…—pero, sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas.

—¡No digas tonterías! —reclamó el Uchiha furioso enterrando más la katana, dejando una evidencia de color carmín en aquel cuerpo. Hinata soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y él continuó: —¿Te crees acaso especial a nosotros? ¿Tienes derecho a decidir que hacer con tu vida? No me hagas matarte más rápido —comentó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa sin ninguna gracia—Somos armas y como tal tenemos que matar, ese es nuestro único propósito—terminó las frase, y soltó el cuerpo de su victima. —Te odio por compromiso.

Ella lo miró colocando una mano en su piel, tratando de detener la sangre que fluía con rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a su progenitor detrás del que había sido su compañero algunas veces, con el que había compartido algunas frases sin importancia.

Un golpe fue suficiente, para que el cuerpo de aquel chico de quince años callera de forma violenta, dejando un golpe seco. Hinata se acercó y tocó su piel helada, la vida se había esfumado de él; sin saber porque dirigió una vista llena de odio a su progenitor, el cual sonrió.

—Él estaba cubierto de odio, desde que su madre y hermano murieron en una disputa de clanes—Aquel hombre se alejó caminando con lentitud—¿Por qué si tu madre y tu hermana están muertas, tú no has adoptado su filosofía de la vida? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, y desapareciendo en una cortina de humo blanco.

Ella contempló el cielo con la mirada perdida en aquel infinito lugar, y sin dudar tomó la espada de aquel cuerpo a su lado.

—No tengo derecho a escapar de lo inevitable. Desde ahora aceptare tu filosofía, Sasuke-kun.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hace rato que quería hacer algo como esto, es mi venganza a Sasuke por traicionar a Karin que es un personaje que me agrada bastante.

Si tienen duda sobre "cartas al infierno" creo que actualizare la próxima semana, esta vez estuve muy ocupada haciendo lo que se supone que debería haber hecho en vacaciones :3

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
